KYYHLL EXO
by LiaHyde
Summary: Un groupe d'amies françaises décident de s'amuser en créant un groupe et mettant en ligne un clip musical ... Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient repérées et prises en charge par la plus grosse agence de Corée du Sud ... [EXO] - ATTENTION cette fic est le produit d'un gros délire entre potes ! (Lemons présents et annoncés)


Prologue

« - Ya ! Tu veux mourir ? » S'exclama la jeune française aux yeux bleus.

« - Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je te bouscule... T'es tellement petite qu'on ne te voit pas arriver ! » Répliqua sèchement le grand Chinois.

« - Ose encore me tenir tête et c'est ma main en pleine figure que tu gagnera ! » S'énervait la Leadah française à vue d'œil.

« - Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu m'impressionnes ? » Se rebiffa le jeune Coréen.

« - Ya ! La gamine, ramène de l'eau par là ! » Ordonna le Maknae Coréen.

« - T'as des jambes, tu t'en sers ! » Répliqua la plus jeune française.

« - Eyh la grande perche t'arrête de tout ranger en hauteur comme ça ! » Se plaignit la petite diva française.

« - Mets des talons si t'es pas contente ! » Ironisa le rappeur Coréen.

« - T'es chiant avec tes gamineries putain ! » Râla la plus discrète des jeunes françaises.

« - Qui est le gamin de nous deux ? » S'emporta le plus âgé des Chinois.

La collaboration n'était décidément pas facile... Pourtant, tout portait à croire qu'ils s'entendaient bien... Devant les caméras... Derrière c'était l'enfer, aucun ne pouvait se supporter... Les deux groupes étaient les plus aimés du moment, mais leur union était catastrophique.

« - Répète un peu pour voir ! » Se leva le plus vieux des Coréens.

« - Tu fais pitié ! » Obéit la danseuse française.

« - Putain c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! » Pesta le fantôme français.

« - J'ai pourtant la preuve en face de moi. » Provoqua le danseur Coréen.

« - Ou est Yang Yang ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ? » Se tordait de douleur la plus âgée des françaises.

« - A ton âge t'as encore besoin d'un doudou ? » Se moqua le plus jeune Coréen de l'unité Chinoise.

« - Quand on sait pas cuisiner on met pas le nez dans la cuisine ! » Pesta la rappeuse française.

« - Tu oses mettre en question mes capacités ou je rêve ? » Gueula le cuisinier Coréen.

« - Hahaha très drôle t'as fait l'école du rire ? » Soupira l'expert en arts martiaux Chinois.

« - Au moins j'ai été à l'école moi ! » Se vexa le Bisounours français.

Les managers des deux groupes étaient désespérés que ça fonctionne... L'idée de la collaboration était bonne, ils faisaient tous des efforts pour les fans... Mais tous se marchaient dessus dès qu'ils n'étaient plus entourés de personnel du STAFF ou des médias.

« - Mais non pas comme ça crétines, ça ressemble à rien ce que vous faites là ! » S'arrêta le danseur Chinois.

« - Oh ça va monsieur le pro nous fais pas chier ! » Répliquèrent en cœur les cinq jeunes femmes.

« - Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaires ! » S'interloqua la viande fumée.

Le directeur de la SME ne se déclarait pas vaincu, il ne voulait pas qu'un seul groupe de son agence ne s'entende pas avec un autre... Pour lui ils devaient tous fonder une grande famille, être tous comme frères et sœurs. Il décida donc de prolonger la collaboration entre les deux groupes. Il fit donc en sorte qu'une maison, assez grande pour tous les accueillir, soit acquise pas son agence. Une maison avec un sous sol, un rez-de-chaussée, un premier étage avec chambre et salle de bain pour les filles et un second pour les garçons identique à celui du dessous.

« - Je vais les tuer ! Je vous jure que je vais les tuer ! » - K -

« - Leadah, calme toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! » - H -

« - Ne niez pas que vous voulez faire la même chose ! Je ne vous croirais pas ! » -K -

« - Tu marques un point mais... Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ces abrutis... » - L -

« - Et pourtant on ne fait que ça... » - L -

« - Va y avoir un massacre... Un bain de sang... » - K -

« - T'es vraiment remonté hein ? » -Y -

Bien entendu les jeunes étaient tous aussi furieux les uns que les autres... Ils avaient déjà des difficultés à s'entendre lors de leurs heures de travail alors vivre ensemble ? C'était impensable pour eux ! Ils n'espéraient tous qu'une chose, des deux côtés, que la collaboration se termine au plus vite... Après tout, une chanson, un clip quelques émissions et concert pour la promo de tout ça et on n'en parle plus... Mais c'était trop demander...

Cette idée aurait pu être une très bonne, si les 17 jeunes s'étaient bien entendus... Mais malheureusement, et ce depuis le début de l'aventure, ce n'était pas le cas... Les managers avaient tout tenté, rien n'y faisait... C'était la guerre, les cabots contre les félines... Coups de dents et coups de griffes... Coups de gueules et coups bas... Jamais les studios et salles de danse de la SME n'avaient été aussi mouvementés...

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire : ils étaient fans les uns des autres. Alors que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils aient ainsi autant de haine et de dégoûts les uns envers les autres ? C'est là que débute notre histoire... Juillet 2014, Séoul, Corée Du Sud. Les jeunes françaises, ayant créé dans un esprit d'amusement et d'amitié le groupe de KYYHLL, arrivent de France. La SME les avait repérées sur internet ou elles avaient mis en ligne leur petit clip fait avec les moyens du bord. Elles n'avaient en tête que rire et mettre en scène leurs petites histoires de groupe hors du commun, et au départ n'étaient même pas sûre d'accepter le contrat que proposait la grosse maison de production connue pour ses conditions de travail difficiles pour les Idols. Mais l'occasion d'aller en Corée du Sud et la magie du moment étaient trop belles pour s'en priver. French Girls in Asian World ~~~ ... Welcome!


End file.
